super_mario_64_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Dire, Dire Docks
Dire, Dire Docks is the ninth main world found in the Nintendo 64 launch title, Super Mario 64 and its Nintendo DS remake Super Mario 64 DS, as well as the second of the three water levels in both games; following Jolly Roger Bay and followed by Wet-Dry World. Like Jolly Roger Bay, this course takes place in and about a large, deep body of water and has the same music. The entrance to the course is above a large pool of water connected to a submarine dock by an underwater passageway. A variety of marine life, including Sushis and a Manta Ray, live in the first pool. This course is located in the lower areas of the castle; it is accessible by having thirty stars to open a star door. The course is notable as the only course which changes based on the completion of another: Bowser's Sub sits in the docking area of this world until Mario defeats him in the second Bowser level Bowser in the Fire Sea, after which Bowser's submarine disappears, the gate blocking the passageway leading to the pond outside Princess Peach's Castle opens (although the player will not lose a life), and moving poles appear in the framework of the docks. In the DS version, there are also Bill Blasters which also disappear after completing Bowser in the Fire Sea. The level contains 106 Yellow Coins, and it has a Blue Coin Block. Barring secret courses, it is the smallest level in the game. Levels The level titles and numbers correspond to the original Super Mario 64 unless otherwise noted. Also, this level has a "Through the Jet Stream" level, likewise in Jolly Roger Bay. Star 1: Board Bowser's Sub This level is the same in both the games. As mentioned previously, Mario must collect this Power Star before he can fight Bowser the second time. Due to the presence of Bowser's Sub and other changes throughout the dock area, this is the only Power Star currently accessible to Mario. The hero must dive down into the first pool, swim through the underwater tunnel, find a ! Switch on the dock, and use the Blocks that appear for a short time to jump on top of the Sub. The Power Star is located at the front of the Sub. Obtaining this Power Star gives Mario access to Bowser in the Fire Sea as the entire painting face is pushed back revealing the opening in the floor. On a side note, Bowser's Sub will disappear after getting the key from Bowser in the Fire Sea, replacing it with the moving poles that are necessary to get a different Star. Therefore, re-doing this Star after this point is extremely difficult, though it is a lot easier in the DS version because Mario can use the Power Flower. It should be mentioned that the sub causes some lag on the N64 version of the game. The lag issue was fixed in the Virtual Console re-release and the DS remake. Star 2: Chests In The Current Returning for the second Star, Mario should dive down into the pool. Around the tornado, treasure chests are located. Mario will need to open all four chests in a specific order to reveal the Power Star while resisting the pull of the tornado. The Star will appear near the tornado. This level is the same in Super Mario 64 DS, but there are three chests instead of four. The third chest was removed. Star 3: Pole-Jumping For Red Coins This level is the same in both the games. Red Coins are scattered throughout the submarine dock. Nearly all are near the ceiling and Mario will need to utilize the moving poles. After collecting the eight Coins, a Power Star will appear above the Star Marker. The poles necessary to reach the Red Coins and Star in the usual way will not appear unless Mario has completed Bowser in the Fire Sea which will make Bowser's Sub disappear. Alternatively, Mario can jump from the submarine itself and get the Red Coins and Star that way. In Super Mario 64 DS, he can also use the Power Flower to float into them. Star 4: Through The Jet Stream The next Star is located on the floor literally underneath where the submarine was. Mario will need to pass through five Coin rings that are being emitted from the jet stream. The Star will appear afterward and be right atop the stream generator. Since the current is too powerful to swim against, Mario will need to become metal and sink to the bottom. In Super Mario 64 DS, the mission is the same as in the original, however, Wario must be used to collect the Star, as he is the only playable character who can turn into Metal Wario upon getting a Power Flower in this game. Like Jolly Roger Bay, it is possible to get the Star without the Metal Cap, though in the DS version (only in this course), a different glitch is used. Star 5: The Manta Ray's Reward (N64) / 7 (DS) For this Star, Mario must find the Manta Ray in the first part of the course. Mario must swim through five of the Coin rings that the Manta Ray leaves behind it. When Mario has done this, the Star will appear just above the whirlpool. Unless Mario has completed the first mission, Board Bowser's Sub, the Manta ray will not appear. This mission is the same in Super Mario 64 DS, although it is moved to Star 7, with Koopa Surfin' Switch Star as Star 5. Star 5 (DS ): Koopa Surfin' Switch Star In this Super Mario 64 DS-exclusive mission, Wario must be used to collect the Star. He must swim over to and hit the Yellow ! Block, avoiding the Shell. Breaking the middle of three Black Blocks reveals a Switch Star, which can be reached using the Shell. Flipping the switch reveals the Power Star, which Wario must retrieve before the time runs out. It is impossible to reach the Star without using the Shell. Star 6: Collect the Caps... (N64 only) In order to get this Star, Mario must collect both the Vanish Cap and the Metal Cap, (hence the name, Collect the Caps) in the area where Bowser's Sub was, and drop down to the sea floor, into a cage at the side where the Power Star awaits. It is also possible for Mario to simply collect the Vanish Cap and swim down to the cage, though doing this is not what Nintendo had intended upon creating this mission. Star 6: Inside the Cage (DS only) In Super Mario 64 DS, the mission Inside the Cage replaces Collect the Caps... from the original version, and the player has to use Luigi in order to retrieve the Star, as he's the only one who can turn invisible in the remake. For Luigi to retrieve the Star, he should grab a Power Flower from the red ? Box, which is located where the Invisible and Metal Cap Boxes were in the original version. Then, he should swim to the cage as fast as possible. Once Luigi reaches the cage and is inside, he can collect the Power Star. Enemies *Cheep Cheeps *Chests *Fire Chomps *Skeeters (DS only) *Sushies Statistics from Super Mario 64 *'Total Number of Coins': 106 *'Caps Found': Vanish Cap (1), Metal Cap (1) *'Spinning Heart': (none) *'Cannons': (none) *'1-Up Mushrooms' (1): **''Triggered Mushrooms'' : #1 Triggered by swimming into the clam by the chests in the starting area. *'Warps' : (none) Trivia *While Mario is swimming underwater, there is additional calm music; when on land in the second area, there is a beat to it. *It is the only course in the games to share its name with another level's mission in the same games. As mentioned above, Through the Jet Stream previously appeared in Jolly Roger Bay. ---- Dire, Dire Docks